Tumblr's Drag Race Wiki
Welcome to the Tumblr's Drag Race Wiki Tumblr's Drag Race is an online competition between amateur drag queens ranging from age 14-22. Season 1 began March 1st, 2012. It is open to all faux and real drag queens. Judges Contestants Week 1 To start of the competition the contestants were to produce a "fishy, nightime look" for the mini challenge. Although some completely missed the mark, Kitty Monre, BonQueefQueef and Rita Bane proved that they can be fishy. For the main challenge, the queens were to put together a gothic look and lip-sync to the song Disturbia by Rihanna. Before the main challenge was published, contestant Cristina LaGrand left the competition. The results of week 1 were in favor of Kitty Monroe, Cleo Whorecunt, Luna Raynebow and Canada Cuntwell. But, Rita Bane, Bianca Wynters, Emma Winters and Mistress Magick fell flat. Emma and Mistress lip-sync for their lives, neither of the girls were sent home. The reason being two girls had already left the competition, prior. Camilla Monet's inability to turn her look in on time, sent her home. Mini Challenge - Fishy Look Winner - '''Kitty Monroe '''Main Challenge - Gothic Look, Lip-Sync to Disturbia by Rihanna Winner - '''Canada Cuntwell '''Bottom 2 - Mistress Magick & Emma Octavia Winters Eliminated - No one Disqualified - Camilla Monet Week 2 Week 2 began with contestants Luna Raynebow & Canada Cuntwell leaving the competition. Camilla Monet was brought back to the competition and was accompanied by faux queen Saya Nara. For the mini challenge the girls were told to produce an eye make-up inspired by there favorite animal, along with a haiku poem about the animal. Bianca Wynters rained supreme and put the others to shame. The main challenge was a look that was futuristic glamour. The girls were to lip-sync to the song E.T. by Katy Perry. Saya Nara blew the judges away with her immaculate make-up skills and won the challenge. Although, being labelled front runner of the season, Kitty Monroe fell short of futuristic glamour and was placed in the bottom 2, along side of second time bottom 2 goer, Emma Winters. During the course of the lip-syncs being posted, Kitty Monroe withdrew from the competitions, sparing Emma from elimination. Mini Challenge '''- Animal Eye Make-up; Haiku '''Winner - Bianca Wynters Main Challenge - Futuristic Glamour; lip-sync to E.T. by Katy Perry Winner - Saya Nara Bottom 2 - Kitty Monroe & Emma Octavia Winters Out - Kitty Monroe Week 3 Week 3 comes back around in full swing with the mini challenge being a "rought night on the town." Rita Bane's impersonation of former contestant Kitty Monroe had the judges rolling, but Bianca Wynters hilarious nips slip and busted up look took the judges by storm. Giving Bianca her second mini-challenge win. Onto the main challenge. Since Bianca won the mini challenge, she had to chose the RPDR queens that the TDR queens would be portraying in the main challenge. Her choices were: Bianca proved to have picked a good queen for herself, but it was Bon Queef Queef's improvement that hand the judges up in arms about who should win. Rita, Saya, Bianca and BQQ all patiently waited, to find out that Bon Queef Queef took the challenge by storm, and won. Camilla's late submittion stunted her perfomance, only making her "safe." As for Cleo, Emma and Mistress Magick, the story wasn't the same. Cleo's make-up skills saved her from the bottom two. Although, Emma didn't turn in a proper photo, she continued to the lip-sync that she also didn't participate in. Saving Mistress Magick from elimination against Emma for the second time. 7 queens remain, 6 more girls left until Tumblr's Drag Race...has a WINNAH! Mini Challenge - '''Busted Night Out '''Winner - Bianca Wynters Main Challenge - Do the make-up of the chosen RPDR alumni; lip-sync to Glamazon by RuPaul Winner - Bon Queef Queef Bottom 2 - Emma Octavia Winters & Mistress Magick Out '- Emma Octavia Winters Week 4 Week 4 may not seem like the half way point of a competition, but here at TDR it was. Now was the time to set the boys apart from the Queens! For the mini challenge, the girls were to produce a look from unconventional items. Saya Nara really wowed the judges with her whimisical tree nymph look. The prize for her win was to choose the Sin that the girls would be portraying for the Seven Deadly Sins inspired challenge. The Sins she chose for each girl are: For the main challenge, Saya's looks threw her and her close friend Rita in the bottom 2, resembeling a Rujubee-esque lip-sync. While Rita and Saya were both t lip-syncing, the challenge win, inevitably went to Camilla Monet. For showcasing her sin the best. Cleo Whorecunt fell underneath all the pressure, along side the other queens who had quit and had to leave the competition. Sparing Rita and Saya from either being eliminated! 6 queens remain, and only 6 more until Tumblr's Drag Race has.....'A WINNAH! Mini Challenge - Make-up using unconventional item(s) Winner - Saya Nara Main Challenge '''- Seven Deadly Sins inspired look; Lip-Sync to Judas by Lady Gaga '''Winner - Camilla Monet Bottom 2 - Saya Nara & Rita Bane Out - Cleo Whorecunt Category:Browse